


Закрой глаза и смотри

by EliLynch



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8604340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliLynch/pseuds/EliLynch
Summary: "Сесил возвращается домой сам не свой. Сесил возвращается домой. Возвращается ли Сесил? Возвращается ли он домой? Возвращается ли куда-либо?"По мотивам тридцать третьего эпизода.





	

Сесил возвращается домой сам не свой.   
Сесил возвращается домой. Возвращается ли Сесил? Возвращается ли он домой? Возвращается ли куда-либо? Почему бы ему не вернуться в тот, другой дом, где существовали мама и брат? Брат, не веривший, что он сможет получить работу на радио. Что ж, Сесил показал ему, доказал... Или нет. Было ли кому доказывать?   
Что делать, когда ты прикасаешься к привычному миру, а он падает, как картонное дерево, декорация для детского спектакля?   
Он не помнит спектаклей и сомневается в правдивости обрывочных детских воспоминаний. Его жизнь оказывается дырявым сыром, кинопленкой с вырезанными кадрами, кое-как склеенной заново.   
Только бы сделать этот вздох и поставить ногу на следующий серый квадратик дороги. Нет, Сесил... Да, ты будешь звать себя Сесилом, другое имя все равно прямо сейчас не найдешь, так вот, Сесил, ты не можешь сесть на дорогу, прислониться к чужому почтовому ящику и перестать дышать, этот потрясающий план мы оставим для кого-нибудь другого. В твоем ежедневнике значится "22:00 - помочь Карлосу с готовкой", а не "22:00 - скончаться от личностного кризиса".   
Карлос. Сознание Сесила оплетает этот светлый образ всеми щупальцами-татуировками и заставляет, управляя телом, как куклой на ниточках, двигаться дальше.   
Когда Сесил добирается до дома (дома? дома???!!!), то падает на колени в прихожей, едва успев затворить за собой дверь. В прихожей нет окон, Тайной полиции не удастся подсмотреть спектакль его паники. Они будут недовольны. Возможно, они уже недовольны тем, что он узнал правду (правду? какую из?). В их городе правда является опасной валютой, вы можете хранить дома наркотики и разводить в подвалах мандрагоры, но не пытайтесь сделать вид, что в действительности _знаете_ что-то.   
Сесил смотрит направо и видит, что зеркало, то самое, с фиолетовой рамой, на покупке которого он настаивал всего неделю назад ("ну и что, что скол на краю, не будь жадиной, милый, не пытайся торговаться!") теперь завешено скатертью. _Правильно, но поздно._ Значит, Карлос слушал последний выпуск. Сесил убеждается в этом еще раз, когда бросает взгляд налево. Карлос бледен, это заметно несмотря на смуглый цвет его кожи. Карлос расплывается перед его глазами, Карлос прыгает и трясется, как картинка в камере телефона, когда снимаешь на бегу. Надо снять очки, сделать глубокий вдох, убедить себя, что тишина в их доме не может оглушать, а ланч должен оставаться на своем месте в животе и не портить новенький паркет. Столько дел, не знаешь, за что схватиться сначала.   
Карлос бросается к нему и обнимает за плечи, Сесил хватается за него. От Карлоса пахнет земляничным мылом. Он говорит что-то, Сесил видит движения его идеальных губ, но слова долетают как сквозь вату.   
Собственный голос не слушается Сесила, тело объявило бойкот и отключает за неуплату по одному чувству в минуту. Какая, право, нелепица, голос не повинуется. Он ведь и сам голос, голос целого города. Может, он дорого заплатил за право быть Голосом. Не золотом и не фунтом плоти, а целой жизнью.   
— Наверное, я мертв, — хрипло объявляет Сесил после пары неудачных попыток заговорить, чувствуя, как все в нем восстает против этой теории, и мысленно снова напоминает себе о том, что нужно выдыхать и вдыхать, что даже если он мертв, это не значит, что нужно умирать еще раз.   
Карлос отклоняет его теорию. Он дотрагивается до запястья бойфренда и объявляет, что сердце Сесила бьется, что все его жизненные показатели в норме и волноваться не о чем.   
— Но может быть, тебе так только кажется! — упорствует в своем несчастье Сесил. — Меня точно кто-то душил! А в нашем городе может произойти что угодно!   
— Это, кажется, первый раз, когда тебя пугают странности Найт Вейла, — удивляется Карлос.   
_Действительно_.   
Ему страшно. Как было страшно Карлосу, когда он только приехал в город и слушал по радио о ритуальных жертвоприношениях, похищениях и убийствах. Теперь все перечисленное кажется Сесилу... как минимум, спорным. Почему раньше этого чувства не было? Потому что это не касалось его лично, не относилось к его семье.   
Или есть другая причина.   
Это страшнее, чем прятаться от начальства под столом, это страшнее, чем думать, что Карлоса убили маленькие человечки из города, расположенного под центром для боулинга. Это чересчур реально.   
Это так чертовски несправедливо. Он был законопослушным горожанином и одобрял большинство решений Совета (вслух - все), так почему же именно ему выпала нелегкая доля столкнуться с чем-то настоящим, с эмоциями, более подходящими внешнему миру, тому, откуда прибыл Карлос? Из настоящего он хотел видеть рядом с собой только любовь.   
— Я одно хочу сказать, — продолжает Карлос, — с научной точки зрения ты сейчас жив.   
— Но не уверен, что знаю, кто... что я...   
— Ты мой Сесил, — уверенно говорит Карлос, поглаживая Сесила по спине, слегка укачивая его, как напуганного ребенка. — Единственный в своем роде. Человек, которого я люблю.   
— Человек ли...   
— Это не имеет значения. — Карлос немного отстраняется, чтобы была возможность смотреть Сесилу в глаза (в два из них, по крайней мере). — Сесил, послушай, пожалуйста. Понимаю, тебе сейчас плохо. Ты не знаешь, во что верить, а я не знаю, чем и как могу тебе помочь. Но я прошу - верь мне. Вдруг станет чуть легче.   
После этих слов Сесил начинает плакать, и ему кажется, что третий глаз плачет от умиления и переизбытка нежности, а не от ужаса сложившейся ситуации.   
— Да, спасибо. Спасибо, конечно, я буду верить тебе. Не представляю, что бы я без тебя делал. Может, и не вернулся бы.   
Ушел в пустыню, питался кактусами.   
Вряд ли он настолько отчаялся, но слова хорошо звучат, а он, может, много лет мечтал, что рядом будет тот, кому можно сказать высокопарную романтическую глупость и не услышать смех в ответ.   
— Я себя чувствую так, словно являюсь космонавтом, вышедшим на пять минут в открытый космос и обнаружившим, что страховочный трос оборван, — дает дополнительные пояснения Сесил, положив голову Карлосу на плечо. То, что он переходит на сравнения, это добрый знак - Сесил существует, пока говорит. А значит, имеет все шансы обрести бессмертие. 

Позже, когда фонтан страданий Сесила закрывается на технический перерыв, слезы высыхают, а жизнь вновь начинает шептать на ухо, что в ней есть смысл и этот смысл - любовь, они пьют чай на кухне. Сесил держит чашку двумя руками, грея ладони о ее теплые бока, и улыбается Карлосу умиротворенной улыбкой человека, недавно покинувшего штормовое море истерики. Чай является универсальным лекарством от бед, а чай, в который капнули виски - тем более.   
У Сесила все еще есть немало вопросов к своему прошлому. Он глубоко обижен на память, и мир за пределами дома кажется ему враждебным. Но на кухне светло, и дорогой сердцу человек сидит рядом, обещая провести не один и не два эксперимента с зеркалами, а столько, сколько понадобится, чтобы узнать правду.   
Переживания, наверное, могу подождать до завтра, когда будут силы страдать снова... 

Ночью тело Сесила светится не так, как обычно, спокойный золотистый цвет, напоминающий свет ночника, сменяется слабым, серым. Татуировки на его руках, те, что обычно перебираются ночевать на Карлоса, щекоча его плечи, на сей раз сплетаются тугими кольцами на груди своего хозяина. Кольца вокруг колец, поближе к сердцу. Каждой татуировке важно удостовериться, что оно стучит.   
Все это обеспокоило бы Карлоса, но он не видит, что происходит, он засыпает мгновенно, как только голова касается подушки.   
Ему снится красная комната. Красные шторы вместо стен, острый игольчатый узор на полу, два мягких кресла, стоящие чуть поодаль друг от друга. Кресла удобные, в чем он имел счастье убедиться лично, очнувшись в одном из них, но покинуть это кресло невозможно. Карлос дергается, раз, другой, третий, ведет себя как муха, попавшая в паутину, а потом, на время, смиряется.   
Комната кажется ему знакомой, да, он точно когда-то и где-то видел ее, но как сосредоточиться и вспомнить, когда Сесил, бледный, с рваной раной на лбу вместо глаза, с зализанными назад светлыми волосами, отрешенный и смертельно-бледный Сесил в черном строгом костюме подходит к нему и садится на колени, прижимая холодные пальцы к вискам.   
— Что происходит, что случилось с тобой? — спрашивает Карлос и слышит нотки паники в собственном голосе, прямо как у Сесила парой часов ранее.   
Ситуация-перевертыш, здесь Сесил успокаивающе улыбается ему и целует в лоб, словно покойника.   
— Шшшш, мой дорогой, — говорит он безжизненным, ушедшим в ноль голосом, — то, что случилось, произошло много лет назад, и правду занесло песком. Не бойся зеркал, за ними пустота... Монстры давно в твоем мире.   
— А т-ты?   
— А я, что я... в порядке. Разве что фантомные боли мучают.   
Расстегнув пару верхних пуговиц, Сесил отгибает в сторону край воротника рубашки и наклоняет голову, демонстрируя темно-лиловые следы на своей шее.   
Это не следы от пальцев, какие остаются, когда душит человек, и не тонкий след от веревки. Витиеватый острый узор лилового цвета, вершина, спад, вершина, как кардиограмма, как рисунок на полу. Сесил водит по этой отметине указательным пальцем. Вверх - его лицо меняет цвет с бледного до "цвет повешенного, которого нашли спустя неделю". Вниз - и он снова просто бледен, всего лишь бледен. Вверх...   
— Хватит!

Карлос просыпается, дрожа от страха. И не хочет ничего помнить. 

Утром он встает первым и делает завтрак. Блинчики с апельсиновым сиропом, яблочный свежевыжатый сок.   
— Свежевырытый, — весело обзывает сок Сесил, выскакивая из ванной в одних шортах.   
Карлос удивляется. Он полагал, что с утра Сесилу может стать лучше, что он, обдумав события прошлого дня, придет к определенным выводам, например, решит не принимать на веру **всю** информацию, записанную на кассете, но Сесил ведет себя так, как будто вовсе ничего не случилось и приходить к выводам ему незачем.   
" _Возможно, это защитный механизм. Хочет спрятать голову в песок ("давно занесено песком" - откуда эта фраза в голове, почему звучит голосом Сесила?) и игнорировать неприятное происшествие_ " — думает Карлос.  
До тех пор, пока Сесил не говорит:   
— Милый, а зачем ты занавесил зеркало в ванной моим полотенцем? Это намек, что с утра я совсем ужасно выгляжу, или какая-то новая мода?   
— Но... Ты же вчера сам...   
— Я? — тонкие брови Сесила взлетают вверх, третий глаз быстро-быстро моргает. — Нет, я этого точно не делал. Зачем? Это неудобно, я не уверен, что смог хорошо причесаться.   
Молчание взаимного непонимания мутным облаком расплывается между ними. Есть время, чтобы принять решение и определиться с ответом. Карлос смотрит на Сесила, картинка с сегодняшним бодрым и безмятежным Сесилом в его воображении накладывается на то, что было увидено накануне. Карлос думает про слезы, боль и отчаяние. Про меньшее зло и про то, как важно людям знать правду о себе. Думает даже о собаках, которые, по словам его родителей, "отправились на ферму" и никогда оттуда не вернулись.   
— Прости, — наконец говорит Карлос, надеясь, что соответствует сейчас минимальным требованиям убедительности. — Это я неудачно пошутил. И зеркало завесил потому, что хотел пошутить.   
_Как и все остальные в нашем доме. После завтрака будет, чем заняться._  
Явно не понимая, в чем тут заключалась шутка, Сесил все равно радостно улыбается ему, а затем накалывает на вилку кусочек блина.   
— Забавно получилось! Ты такой изобретательный.   
Он и его улыбки заслуживают лжи. Точно. Несомненно.


End file.
